


Scones

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Pining Sharon, Scones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Inspired by this prompt: "you run the shop next to me and always come in for scones at lunch even though they're really expensive and not that great au"





	Scones

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is   
> I cut a whole section and didn't even read over anything  
> I've been feverish for 3 days now so who knows what this even says I'm sorry if you read it

“You know, the muffins are much better,” Natasha says casually, leaning against the counter. 

Sharon startles and drops the coins she had been counting.

“I happen to like the scones,” Sharon says, avoiding eye contact as she gathers her change.

Natasha stares at her until Sharon finally looks back up.

“What?” 

“The scones here are disgusting. They’re always too hard.”

“Sorry, do you not want my service?” 

Natasha raises her eyebrows in amusement, signature smirk beginning to form. 

“I’m just saying you don’t have to buy gross scones every day just to talk to me. They’re overpriced, and you could be using the money to buy me a coffee.”

“And why would I buy you a coffee?” Sharon asks, composed once more.

“Because you like me.”

Sharon splutters, falling apart again.

“I like scones.”

“But not these scones,” Natasha challenges, raising a brow. 

“Fine. I like you. But I also like these scones.”

“Great. Want to get coffee after you close up tonight?”

“Sure. Bring some scones.”

Natasha smirks in delight, handing over Sharon’s item as she finished ringing her up.

“I’ll see you then.”

“It’s a date,” Sharon says, leaving the bakery to head back to her shop next door. She pauses at the door, looking over her shoulder. “A date with scones.”


End file.
